


Farewell to Nobody

by Straccia_Tella



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days, Kingdom Hearts II
Genre: Canon verse, Gen, I swear I'll write something on here that has no angst in it someday, Roxas leaves and everyone cries, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, borrowed one scene from the manga where Roxas throws the Keyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straccia_Tella/pseuds/Straccia_Tella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas leaves the Organization, but not without leaving a good-bye letter to someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell to Nobody

Roxas stomped angrily around his room, glaring down at the white flooring. Each time his foot hit the ground, it was as if he wanted to break the material beneath him. Pacing was all he could do in his predicament, and it helped clear his head a bit more. He was fed up with the Organization treating him like their dog that would listen to their every beck and call when they wanted him to collect hearts for them. Especially the way they looked down at Xion as if she were nothing…  
His feet stopped mid-pace and he looked out the window of the everlasting black sky of the World that Never Was.  
Was he finally losing it? He was a Nobody, he couldn’t “feel” anything, because he didn’t have the heart that did it for him. Yet, there was an unmistakable boiling sensation in his chest that could be easily translated into “anger”.

From his past conversations with the other members, he knew they would have either laughed or scoffed at his claims, restating that they were “Nobodies”, shells of their former selves that can’t “feel” without hearts; relying on nebulous memories that gave them the blueprint of how to reproduce that emotion, like how a child would mimic an action an adult had done before them.

Yet… there were two people who wouldn’t have laughed or jeered at him, two people who he trusted. Two people… who he called his friends.  
The 13th member looked at his reflection in the window, and saw its face slowly form into that of “rage”. He summoned his Keyblade, feeling the cool metal in his hands and gritting his teeth. If only he never got this sacred weapon, and yet it’s not like it was his choice to begin with.  
Like many of the unanswered questions in his mind, this was one of the many he never got answered: Why did the Keyblade choose him? His hand tightened, he could feel the leather glove that covered his hand pinch at his skin as he pulled his arm back, his eyes focused on the glass pane before him. With all of his might, he chucked the Keyblade as hard as he could.  
“EVERYTHING! IT’S THIS ENTIRE THINGS FAULT!”  
There was a shattering of glass as he watched the blade being hurled out into the dark oblivion of the World. He panted, the feeling of “satisfaction” slowly crawled into his chest. But a second later and a flash of light, there was the Keyblade before him… as if it was drawn to him like a magnet. He felt something hot behind his eyes and he lowered his head to the ground.  
“Why… why choose me?”  
The young blonde was quiet for a while, before he moved towards his bed and carefully knelt down in order to avoid the shattered bits of glass that now littered his floor. He opened the drawers on the side, the compartment was bare except for an empty envelope, a brown spiral book and one popsicle-stick that read “WINNER” with a crown over it. He had been storing it for a long time, hoping to get another two to surprise his friends with. He stared at the stick and felt the memories flood back to him one by one.  
Like a movie reel, he could see the first mission he could recall with Axel, and how the red haired man gave him “the icing on the cake” that day as they watched the sunset in Twilight Town. He remembered his surprise when seeing Xion’s face for the very first time. The fondest memory he could remember, was sharing sea-salt ice cream with his two best friends as they admired the sunset while complaining over work. Roxas shook his head, reaching for the stick and dropped it inside the envelope. His eyes glanced at the paper, wondering whether or not he should actually write anything. However, he quickly sealed it, without even a note or an addressee written on the front, he stuffed it into his pocket.  
He turned back to the drawer to see the book, his diary, was the last thing that remained. Out of habit, he took it out and flipped to a new entry. If he had cared, he would have been impressed and surprised that he had almost filled the whole journal. Three hundred and fifty five days of journaling his thoughts, his worries, and excitement, each moment he could fit into that book hit him in the chest like someone had punched him. He flinched and placed a hand over where his heart should be and bit his lip.

After a few more seconds of silence he took out the pen he placed where the rings were and scribbled his words down violently before he snapped it shut and put it into his other pocket. It was small enough that it fit just as comfortably as the envelope.  
The Nobody began to walk out and glanced back for a moment, this was the place he called a home, this place he called his “room”… this was where he had lived as “Roxas”, for over three hundred days. He turned away and ran out of the room, quietly going down the white halls with patterns across it that made everything look the same. But he knew where he was going.

He stopped in front of a door that looked similar to his room and stepped forward as the door slid away without him touching it. Roxas stepped inside, placing the envelope at the windowsill and then left as swiftly as he entered without caring to look back. It barely stood out, as it seemed to blend in with the white of the sill that it lay on. If the person who he left it for found it, he bitterly hoped he wouldn’t be sentimental and save it.

 

“Your minds made up?” Axel asked, with his arms crossed and back against the building behind him. He didn’t look up as the boy stopped in his tracks.  
“Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know,” Roxas replied.  
Axel could feel the resolution in his friend’s voice, the betrayal, and the anger. He wasn’t sure if he could understand, but he wanted to get his point across before it was too late for Roxas, before the Organization thought of possibly destroying his best friend for good.  
“You can’t turn your back on the Organization!” The red head yelled in desperation, trying to convey his thoughts to Roxas. He had to listen to him, no matter how angry he was, he **_had_** to listen to the logic of this. “You leave now and they’ll destroy you!”  
Almost immediately, Roxas gave a reply that sent a sharp pain into Axel’s chest.  
“No one would miss me.”  
Axel watched almost helplessly as the boy solemnly walked away into the shadows and disappeared to who knew where. He could have tried to stop him, or chase him, but even he knew that Roxas would have fought back. There was no changing his mind once he set it onto something. That was one of the things that he liked about Roxas…  
“That’s not true…” Axel said, yet he made no move to follow. His head fell down, his shoulders slumped and he choked out the rest of his sentence, “I would.”

 

Axel awoke on his bed, feeling sore all over his body. He stared up at the ceiling of his room, moving his hands behind his head, flinching slightly at the pain. His mind was boggled, he couldn’t remember something, but it felt important. He prided himself in his memory, and it was good enough to live up to that reputation… and yet he was forgetting something.  
The man tried to string the events he could remember in order to try and rediscover that missing puzzle piece. Why had Roxas left again? Nothing besides the Keyblade came to mind.  
One minute, Roxas had left the Organization, and the next, Axel found himself in his room, covered in bruises and cuts that he doesn’t remembering receiving.  
“How did this happen?” he muttered to himself.  
His eyes wandered around the room and landed on his window, noticing something that he was sure wasn’t there before. He slipped off his bed and walked over to retrieve a blank envelope. He flipped it in his hand, wondering who it was addressed to, or who had left it. When he found nothing he decided to open it expecting paper, but in his surprise felt something else, something solid. He withdrew the contents and his eyes winced at what he saw.  
A popsicle-stick with the word “WINNER” written on it, with a crown floating above it announcing the grand prize. He stared at the wooden stick, feeling something constricting tightly around his throat. The darkness in the sky gave no comfort to the tall male as the realization of loneliness began to slowly creep into his reality.

“Roxas…”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to clean up my notebook where I have all these one-shots stored (and just trying to get some stories out of the way before I forget). Kingdom Hearts... will you ever not do something that will break my heart and soul? 358/2 Days was the first KH game I ever played myself, and the ending ruined me despite all of the spoilers I saw earlier. If you like this, please comment!


End file.
